Twice the Twins, Twice the Trouble
by VenusPrincess
Summary: Mainly about Fred and George meeting another set of mischief making twins..but something...interesting and unusual happens...
1. Transfers and Trains

Disclaimer:I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters,but I do own Jessika...and my sister owns Jennifer..the evil person!!  
  
AN: Just imagine that book two,three,and four were never written!I know that highly un-likely,but just pretend!I wanted Fred and George to be fourth years,and im the author so there =P hehehe.and please read and review!  
  
Twice the Twins, Twice the Trouble  
  
"Ask her."  
  
"No!you ask her!"  
  
"But your older!"  
  
"By two minutes!!"  
  
*~~~~*  
  
"Were going to be late,Fred!"George yelled as he ran through Kings Cross Station.  
  
Fred dragged his trunk behind him as he followed his twin,"Yeah but it was worth it when Ginny ate that tounge tied toffe!"  
  
"Hurry up you two!"Yelled Mrs. Weasley as they approached Platform 9 3/4  
  
George stopped suddenly in his place,Fred ran into him and landed on the ground.  
  
"Oy,George!Why'd ya stop?"Asked an angry Fred as he stood up.  
  
"Who are those two?"He pointed to the two girls,standing a little ways in front of the Weasley family.  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow and looked to where he was pointing,"No clue.I reckon their twins,though."  
  
The two girls slowly turned around,"Um Miss?" asked the taller sister.   
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled gently,"Yes?"  
  
"Um..do you uh...happen to uh...know where um.."Began the other sister.  
  
The first sister rolled her eyes and stepped in front of her twin,"Do you know where Platform 9 3/4 is?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley blinked,"Why,yes.You two look a little old to be first years,though."  
  
"Oh,were not.Were actully fourth years." Stated the older girl.  
  
"But we transferred from Durmstrang."  
  
Mrs. Weasley tried not to cringe at the name of the school which mostly taught the Dark Arts.  
  
"Well,Welcome to Hogwarts!I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
The twins excahanged a confused glance to each other,Then they quickly smiled at the 6 flaming red heads and the one green eyed,black haired boy.  
  
"I'm Jessika."Stated the taller twin.  
  
"Jennifer here."The other one said with a nod.  
  
Another set of twins soon pushed thier way in front of Jessika and Jennifer,"Ignore ickle-Ronniekins here.'ello I'm Fred.And this is my partner in mischief making,George."  
  
George nodded in thier direction and grinned.  
  
"Good morning,I'm Percy and I'm a Prefect,Prefect Percy."He said as he began to shake Jessika and Jennifer's hands.  
  
The girls raised an eyebrow,Fred leaned in and snickered.  
  
"More like,'Pathetic Percy'."He whispered.  
  
Jessika snickered along with Fred as Jennifer coughed,trying to hide her laughter.  
  
"Mom,were going to be late!"Said the youngest of the Weasley's,a girl.  
  
"Right you are,Ginny.Come on,Lady's first."Said Mr. Weasley to Jessika and Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer blushed,"Um..how?"  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry!I forgot,just walk right into the middle of Platforms 9 and 10."  
  
Jessika raised an eyebrow,"Into the...wall?"  
  
"Dont worry,you'll go right through it.Here,Ron and Harry you two go first and show them."  
  
"Right,lets go Harry."Said Ron as he grabbed the robe of the green eyed,black haired boy.  
  
"See ya on the train!"Harry shouted to the others as he and Ron casually walked into the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
The twins blinked,and they were gone.  
  
"Now you two,just try to act normal as to not draw attention to yourselves."Mrs. Weasley said kindly.  
  
The girls looked at each other.Soon Jessika,with an evil glint in her eye,grabbed Jennifer's ring and ran in the direction of Platform 9 3/4   
  
"Hey!Give that back!"Jennifer yelled as she chased after Jessika.  
  
Fred and George grinned as Jessika disappeared into the barrier with Jennifer right behind her.  
  
"Talk about casual,"Muttered Fred.  
  
"Alright,go on Percy.You to Ginny."Mrs. Weasley said as they to went through the barrier.  
  
Mrs. Weasley then turned to Fred and George,"Fred...George,I expect no owls this year.Especially with that ridiculous Wizard Whats it Where thing."  
  
"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."Murmmered George.  
  
"And watch out for those two new girls,I expect they may feel lonely.They haven't any friends yet,understand me?"  
  
"Yes mum!"saluted Fred sarcasticly.  
  
"Now none of that,And look after you brother and sister."  
  
"Yeah,I'll look after Percy alright.."Muttered Fred to his twin.  
  
"I meant,Ron."  
  
Fred grinned widely as he opened his mouth,"No Fred."His mother said with a warning tone.  
  
Fred frowned and turned to go into the barrier.  
  
"Have a good year you two!And please do try to stay out of trouble."  
  
"Bye mum!"The twins said in unison as they vanished through the barrier.  
  
*~~~*  
  
"Jenn help me with my trunk!"  
  
"I cant,I'm to busy with mine!"Jennifer said as she tried to push her trunk above their compartments.  
  
"Help me with mine and I'll help you with yours!"Jessika replied as she to tried to move her trunk.  
  
"Yeah right,Like I believe that."  
  
"Oh Jenn,im hurt."Jessika said as she tried to look innocent.  
  
Her trunk soon fell to the floor.  
  
"Ugh!!"she groaned with anger.  
  
"Want some help?"asked Fred as he entered Jessika and Jennifer's compartment on the train.  
  
"What makes it seem like we need help?"Jennifer said as she tried to move her trunk.  
  
"Because your trunk is barely an inch off the ground,"Replied George as he stepped from behind his brother.  
  
"Alright,help me with this thing."Said Jennifer with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Hey,if she's gonna look weak and pathetic,I might as well to!Can ya give me a hand?"Jessika asked,turning towards Fred.  
  
With in a few minutes both girl's trunks were placed above their compartments,along with Fred and George's.  
  
"So...whats Hogwarts like?"Jennifer asked,breaking the silence.  
  
"Its alright,alot more fun if you like to pull pranks and jokes."Said George with a contented sigh.  
  
"Its perfect to test out our Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,"Finished Fred.  
  
"Your..what?"Said Jennifer and Jessika together.  
  
"Thats the joke shop we want to start up,"  
  
"But uh..mum isn't very fond of the idea."Geoge finished.  
  
Fred snorted,"'Isn't very fond'?More like, 'Hates the idea with a passion'."  
  
"I think it would be wicked,"  
  
"Yeah,if you ever need help,you know where to find us."Jennifer said with a grin.  
  
Fred and George grinned back,  
  
"So,which one is which?"George asked.  
  
"I'm Jess,"Said the taller girl with the black clip in her long dirty blonde hair.  
  
"You can call me Jenny,"Replied the shorter one,who had her own long dirty blonde hair up in a teardrop. (AN: I mean 'dirty blonde' hair as in both brown and blonde hair mixed.)  
  
"Im Fred,"  
  
"No!I'm Fred."  
  
"I thought you were George,"  
  
"How could I be George if I'm Fred?"  
  
"Dunno,Cause I'm Fred."  
  
"You're George,"  
  
"I know,and your Fred."  
  
"But you just said you were Fred!"  
  
"But I'm George."  
  
"I give up!"Yelled Fred with mock frustration.  
  
Jess and Jenny glanced at each other with an amused look.  
  
"This should be an interesting year,"Murmmered Jenny to Jess.  
  
"Your telling me,"she murmmered back.  
  
"What was Durmstrang like?"asked Fred with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Yeah,I heard they practice the Dark Arts alot,"  
  
Jess and Jenny looked at each other again,an emotion flickered behind their crystal blue eyes.What the emotion was,Fred and George couldnt guess.  
  
"It was...okay,the Dark Arts was a main part though."  
  
"Mm,I agree.But lets not talk about Durmstrang.."Jess finished.  
  
"Yeah,we left Durmstrang so we could forget it."  
  
"Why would you want to-OW!"Fred said as George elbowed him in the side.  
  
George gave his twin a meaningful look,as to not ask anymore questions.  
  
"so...uh..what house do you want to be in?"George asked,changing the subject.  
  
Jessika blinked in confusion,"House?"  
  
"Yeah,you get sorted into one of the four houses.Then through out the year you earn points or lose points for your house.And the house at the end of the year with the most points when's the house cup."Stated George.  
  
"What are the four houses?"Asked an intrigued Jennifer.  
  
"Well,if you'r brave and loyal then you might be in Gryffindor,and if you'r really smart then there's Ravenclaw.Hufflepuff are for hard workers and loyal people.And..Slytherin,well Slytherin are power-hungry and are for big gits."Fred said,with bitterness when he mentioned Slytherin.  
  
"What's so wrong with being power-hungry?"Jessika asked with a confused look.  
  
"There's nothing *really* wrong with it,but most wizards that have gone evil or bad were in Slytherin.Like..he-who-must-not-be-named."  
  
"Oh,"Jenn looked thoughtful for a few minutes.  
  
"Which house are you two in?"  
  
"Just the best house ever,Gryffindor."The twins said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"So Gryffindor's and Slytherin's dont like each other?"Jenn asked.  
  
"We HATE each other,take that git Malfoy for a second."  
  
"for a second?Take him for forever."Muttered George.  
  
"Who's Malfoy?"  
  
"A really big prat who likes to ruin everyone's lives."Fred said matter of factly.  
  
"Sounds...interesting."Jessika said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Fred,George,we'lll be at Hogwarts soon.Hey who's the girls?"Asked a guy with dreadlocks.  
  
"Lee Jordan meet Jessika,"  
  
"And Jennifer."Finished George.  
  
"Hi."The twins chorused.  
  
Lee Jordan grinned evilly and winked,"How are ya?"  
  
"Lee,leave."George said with a warning.  
  
"Why?You want to keep these girls to yourselves,eh?Cant say I dont blame ya."Lee Jordan said as he took a step closer to Jessika.  
  
"Hey,Lee,where did ya....oh..hey there."Seamus said as he to stepped into the train compartment,behind Lee Jordan.  
  
"Are they new?"He asked to Fred.  
  
"Can you guys just leave already?"Fred said,annoyed.  
  
"But we wanna meet the new girls,"Seamus interupted.  
  
Jess and Jenny were fed up with the two new guys already,they stole a glance at each other and both pulled out their wands,  
  
"Vangusho!"They both yelled with a flick of their wands,the two boys were pushed out of the compartment and back into the hall.  
  
Jenny stood up and shut the door.  
  
Fred and George stared up at them with awe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah,were not as weak as we seem!"Jessika finished.  
  
  
AN: please read and review,tell me if I should continue the fic.Just to tell you,something VERY interesting is going to happen...brownie points in the next chapter if you guess it! 


	2. The Sorting Hat and Pumpkin Juice

AN: thanks for all the people who reviewed,I love you for it!and...  
  
Congratulations to:  
Susan - who got the Slytherin part right!And dont worry,George and Fred are not going to be in love with anyone...yet..*evil laughter* sorry,hehehe!  
Rae - Who was also right about the Slytherin part!And thanks to her for giving me a VERY good idea for this fic.But you wont find that out till later on...  
  
oh and thanks to j-star aka Sei Mikami (Ruthless mothers and showers are evil!) for reviweing and ravenclawbeater (I feel so horrible that I wrote that now,sorry!and thank you for telling me ^-^;) and also venuslovemechain and LizzieDiagon for reviewing!   
  
But there's still another part of this fic thats going to happen that no one has guessed yet!!  
  
Now..on with the fic...   
  
*~~~~~*  
  
George turned to Fred,"Lets hope we never get into a fight with those two."  
  
"Yeah...Lets get Malfoy though!"Fred said enthusiasticlly.  
  
Jess and Jenny shook their heads,"Boys..they never learn.."  
  
With in a few minutes (and a few dozen chocolate frogs and a few booger flavored beans) they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Jess looked up at the school with its many towers,"Nice.."  
  
"Very,"Jenn put in.  
  
"What did Durmstrang look like?"Asked Fred.  
  
George elbowed him for the second time that day,"Dont mention the D word!"  
  
"Which D word?Draco,Dung,Dark arts,Dungeon..."  
  
George elbowed him again and gave his twin a glare.  
  
"OH! *that* D word."Fred replied as he rubbed his aching side.  
  
George rolled his eyes,"Come on,lets get to the carriages."  
  
Suddenly a voice boomed through the light fog,"Firs' Years,Firs' years and 'ransfers!"  
  
"Are we ...supposed to go..over...there?"Asked Jenny nervously.  
  
"Yeah,thats just Hagrid.Well,we'll see you up at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor!"Finished George as him and Fred waved goodbye.  
  
Jess looked at Jenny,"You go first."  
  
"Into that..?"Jenn said with shock as she pointed down at the rowboat.  
  
"Come on girls'"Hagrid said as he pushed Jenny towards the boat.  
  
Jess grinned as Jenny stepped into the boat,her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"I really hate boats..."She trailed off,looking around.  
  
"Baby."Jess said as she carefully got into it as well.  
  
"Well I didnt see you jumping at the chance to ride this..this..death mobile on water!"  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you two?"Asked the girl Weasley,from this morning.  
  
"Come on,get in.Just dont rock the boat or Jenny might faint."Jess grinned evily.  
  
The girl laughed quietly,"Thanks.Jessika and Jennifer right?"  
  
"That would be us,the troublesome twins."Jenny said, gripping the boat as it started to move.  
  
"I dont know,Fred and George are pretty bad.Oh,Im Ginny by the way."  
  
"We'll give them a run for their money,"Jess said as she looked around.  
  
It was silent for the rest of the ride to the castle,when they did finally arrive,Jenn leaped out of the boat before it even reached the shore.  
  
"A little anxious,are we?"Jess asked as she helped Ginny out.  
  
"Leave me alone,"Jenn grumbled as she dumped the water out of her shoe.  
  
They soon followed the rest of the first years,and a few other transfer students, up inside the castle.  
  
"Hello I am Professor McGonagall,"Stated a stern looking witch as she began the usual First year's speech.  
  
Jess and Jenny ignored her as they looked around the castle,there was some kind of freaking looking cat running around upstairs.  
  
"Dude,is that a rat or a cat?"Jess whispered to Jenny.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure that out,"Jenny whispered back.  
  
"Please follow me,"Professor McGonagall finished as she opened a huge door and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Jess looked around frantically,"What are we doing?"  
  
"Werent you two listening?!Were about to get sorted!"Yelled a scrawny looking first year.  
  
Jessika's eyes flashed evily as she made a move for her wand,Jenn stopped her.  
  
"We'll get her later,sis."  
  
Jess grinned and fixed her robe as they lined up in front of the whole school.  
  
Jenn looked around and smiled,"Look!There's Fred and George."  
  
Jess followed her gaze and smiled at the set of freckle faced waving twins.  
  
"Derek McNally,"Called out McGonagall as a cute blond hair boy put an old hat on his head.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow to Jenny,they hadnt even heard the school song.  
  
"Talk about a fashion statement,"Jenn muttered.  
  
Jess nearly screamed in surprized when the hat yelled,"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Jenn looked just as frightened as the first year line progressed to get sorted.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" McGonagall called the last of the first years.  
  
The hat just touched her head when it yelled,"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
As soon as Ginny sat down (next to her brothers) McGonagall stood in front of a small line of three transfer students,including Jessika and Jennifer.  
  
"This year we are pleased to say that we have a few new arrivals,I shall say their year,and what school they transferred from as I call their names to get sorted."  
  
The three students looked around nervously.  
  
"Daniel Shrotz,second year,Beauxbatons."  
  
A red head walked forward and was soon sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Jennifer Dodge,Fouth year,"There was a pause,"Durmstrang."  
It was quiet as Jenn walked forward and sat on the stool,with the hat on her head.  
  
*~~inside of hat~~*  
  
"Hm..interesting..Durmstrang eh?Well,it shows..lots of knowledge...ah,especially about the dark arts,You've been protected by your sister alot...though you do have courage..lots of bravery,just not a good chance to show it.Now lets see..you'r loyal,but your no Hufflepuff..no offense.Not a Gryffindor..better be...SLYTHERIN!"The hat yelled.  
  
Jenn took off the hat and stood up,she gave a smile to Jess and walked off the platform towards the madly cheering Slytherin table.  
  
she took a seat next to Blaise Zabini,and watched as her sister was called and the hat was placed over her head.  
  
*~~Inside Jessika's hat~~*  
  
"Another twin from Durmstrang?Well,lets see what your brain has to show.hm..interesting.Im surprized,you know even more dark arts then your sister.No wonder you protect her so much,oh my,what is this?Lets just put the piece of information aside.You two might be more troublesome then the Weasley twins.And thats saying something,but back to your clever mind...I would definately go with...SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.  
  
Jess took off the hat and walked down to sit next to her sister,and Draco Malfoy,nethier twins noticed the hurt and confused looks on Fred and George's faces.  
  
Jess was welcomed to the table with loud cheering and nod from Malfoy.  
  
She smiled to her sister and watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up from the staff table.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts,"He smiled,"All the regular rules still apply and I hope all the new students,"His gaze flickered to Jennifer and Jessika,"We'll be welcomed with open arms.With that said,I say we eat!"Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands.  
  
Jennifer grinned as the tables soon were filled up with food,taking a few of everything she turned to the guy to her right.  
  
"Hi,welcome to Slytherin."  
  
"Thanks,Im Jennifer."   
  
"I'm Blaise Zabini,captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team."  
  
"Captain?That's wicked.Me and My sister are thinking of trying out for the beater's position."  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy,the Seeker.Im sure we could..add you two to our team."He said to Jessika.  
  
"I cant wait,"Jess said as she flashed him a smile.  
  
*~~At the Gryffindor table~~*  
  
"You think their okay?"  
  
"Hermione,if they were okay they wouldnt be sitting there,their mouths hanging open with wide and glazed eyes."Said Ron as he took another sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Its because the new twins were sorted into..Slytherin."Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah,that was a total shock."Ron said,looking over at Fred and George.  
  
"Think we should take them to the Hospital wing?"Harry asked.  
  
"I dont know,"Ron looked thoughtful,"We can try something mum use to always do.."  
  
Harry shrugged,"Go ahead."  
  
Ron picked up his and Harry's pumpkin juice and splashed it into the shocked faces of Fred and George.  
  
"Thanks for the shower you twit,"Fred growled as he wiped the juice off of his face.  
  
"Yeah,I say we give you a bath in the lake now."George finished with a glare towards Ron.  
  
"You guys were in shock!I saved your life,you should thank me!"  
  
"We'll thank you alright,"Fred said as picked up his pudding filled spoon.  
  
"Stop it you three!You're behaving like 5 year olds."Hermione hissed.  
  
"Really?I was cute when I was five.."  
  
"Me too!"George replied.  
  
"I bet were even more cuter with pumpkin juice on our faces."  
  
"Yeah,good for the complexion."George said,flashing a smile.  
  
Fred began eating his pudding again,"Why were we in shock again..."Fred dropped his spoon.  
  
"I think he just remembered.."Muttered Ginny as her two brothers were looking in the direction of the Slytherin table.  
  
"Jessika and Jennifer..."  
  
"Slytherins?!"Finished George.  
  
"Maybe the hat made a ...mistake?"Said Ginny,trying to help out.  
  
"Oh yeah,thats what must have happened.I wonder why we didnt think of that sooner..oh,thats right,'cause its incredible WRONG!"Fred yelled.  
  
"Dont yell at me!"Ginny hollered back.  
  
Across the room,at the Slytherin table,Jess looked over to see the two Weasley twins fighting with Ginny.  
  
She raised an eyebrow,locked eyes with Jenn and nodded her head towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Jenn had to cover her mouth to keep from spitting out her drink when she saw the twins covered in pumpkin juice.  
  
Malfoy noticed the nod from Jessika,and looked to see where her and Jennifer were looking.With a smirk he stood up and called across the Great Hall,"Hey Wealsey's!Coudn't afford water so you took a shower in Pumkin Juice,eh?"  
  
The Slytherin table howled with laughter,Jess and Jenn looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
Malfoy started to make a few other more...rude..comments,Jess glared,picked up her drink and with a quick motion she dumped it over his head.  
  
  
AN: like dont like?Review please!And the Slytherin part was only half of the..*big* surprize....anymore guesses?R & R please!!  
  
Oh,and I know Blaise Zabini isnt really the captain..but its my fic so now he is!! And Things get alot more...interesting... in the next chapter... 


	3. Fainting and Fighting

AN: thanks for everyone who reviewed!I love you all!and yet,no one can figure out the surprize.But you're close...in this chapter a little more secrets are revealed...But I have to say that Susan is actually really close...  
  
  
Chapter 3: Fainting and Fighting  
  
"What was that for?!"Sputtered Malfoy as he wiped the juice away from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah you little.....little,"Obviously Pansy couldnt think of a bad enough name,"Little twin mudbloods!"  
  
Jenn leapt up from her chair,letting the sound of it clatter throughout the Great Hall,"What did you say to my sister?"She demanded fircely.  
  
"You heard me!"Pansy sneered.  
  
Jess stood up next to her sister,her wand outstreached,"Watch it."  
  
"Or what?"Pansy said,looking a little frightened at the idea of two expirenced fourth years pointing their wands at her.  
  
"Dont forget,we come from Durmstrang."  
  
"My sister may be a little reluctant to defend herself,but believe me,I wont be."Jess said as she glared at Pansy.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves,But just ignore this two-faced bull dog sis,"Jenn said as she turned around to pick up her chair.  
  
"STUPEFY!"Pansy shouted,her wand pointed at Jenn's back.  
  
Jess muttered a spell and pointed her wand at the ground,forming a mat for Jenn to land on.  
  
Her eyes blasing she turned to look Pansy in the eyes,"You'll pay for that,"She said in a whisper that could hold the attention of even Peeves.  
  
"Pansy,detention for 2 weeks,"Professor McGonagall said as she approached the Slytherin table.  
  
Jess glanced back at her sister,George was by her side.  
  
"Mind if I take her to the Hospital Wing?"Asked George,Jess began to nod her head and walked closer to her fallen twin.  
  
"Move out of the way,Muggle-Lover,"Blaise said as he pushed George away,"I'll take her,"  
  
"If you're going to fight,then both of you take her!"McGonagall said,frustrated.  
  
George and Blaise silently glared at each other as they both carried Jenn towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
Jess followed behind them,thinking about all the dreadfully terrible things she could do to Pansy to get her back for this.  
  
She was deciding on whether to do the Serpensortia spell or not,which would make Pansy's wand turn into a snake...'I wonder how she would feel about meeting her house mascot up close and personal...' Jess thought with an evil grin.  
  
"Alright lets bring her in,"George sighed tiredly as he walked into the infirmary.  
  
"Oh?I thought we were going to leave her in the hallway."Blaise said sarcasticly.  
  
"That would certainly be the Slytherin way."George replied.  
  
"Would you two stop it?!If there's going to be fighting,it's going to be between me and Pansy!"Jess yelled exasperated.  
  
"I hope you win then."  
  
"Of course I will,Fred."  
  
"What do we have here?"Asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Pansy attacked her during the feast,"George explained.  
  
"Set her on the bed then,"Madam Pomfry said as she began to walk away.  
  
"I'll be back in a few,I need to find a bathroom.Too much Pumpkin juice,"Jess replied with a wink.  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you know where it is?"Asked Fred.  
  
"No clue,"She answered.  
  
"So were you planning on going in the hallway then?"  
  
"Interesting idea,but no.Care to show me?"  
  
"What,to go in the hallway?"Fred asked.  
  
"No,where the bathroom is."  
  
"Oh,sure.Let's go."  
  
Jess followed Fred into the hallway and down to the bathrooms.  
  
"You almost done?!"Fred yelled as he pounded on the door.  
  
"I've been fixing my hair,"  
  
"For ten minutes?!"  
  
"No...more like 15!"Jess yelled back.  
  
"Bloody hell..."  
  
"Watch you're mouth!"  
  
"Cant,my nose is in the way."Fred grinned.  
  
"I'll be out in a second,"  
  
"Thats what you said five minutes ago,"Fred whined.  
  
"Well I'm coming out now..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Jess was cut off by a scream.  
  
"Who was that.."Trailed off Fred.  
  
The bathroom door was suddenly flown open,Fred landed on the ground,"Jess where are you going?!"  
  
"Follow me,"Jess called back to him as she raced down the corridors toward the Infirmary.  
  
"Jenn,Jenn,Jenn!Snap out of it!"George yelled as he gently shook Jennifer's shoulders.  
  
He was rewarded with another scream from Jennifer,she had been like that for a few minutes now.  
  
Blaise and George had settled her into a small cubicle,they pulled the curtains around the bed so she could sleep with out people staring at her.They had started to walk away when Jenn woke up,George had smiled and went to greet her when Jennifer suddenly screamed and fainted.  
  
But it was strange kind of fainting,it was like she was alseep and still able to scream.  
  
Blaise was over in a corner,watching.  
  
"Help me wake her up!"George yelled over to him.  
  
"I am *not* about to help a Gryffindor,"He replied crossly.  
  
"No NO!Stay away from me!White..white....black...no,stop it!Leave me alone!NO!JESS!!"Jenn yelled in her sleep as she continued to scream and twist and turn in her bed.  
  
"Get Madam Pomfrey!NOW!"George yelled at Blasie,in all seriousness.  
  
Blaise nodded,fearfully and ran out of the cubicle.  
  
He met Jessika and Fred in the hallway,"Where is she?!"Jess asked frantically.  
  
"last cubicle,she's freaking out!"Blaise answered.  
  
She nodded at him and raced towards her twin.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!NOO!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!JESS!!"Jenn continued to shout.  
  
"Jenn!Jenn!Its me,George!Wake up!"  
  
Jess pulled back the curtains and looked at George to Jenn.  
  
George saw the fear flicker in her eyes,but then it was gone.  
  
"Pick her up and take her in the hallway,"Jess told him.  
  
He looked at her questioning.  
  
"Now!Please?"She begged.  
  
"What's going on?"Fred asked as he stood next to Jessika.  
  
"Leave me alone!Mum,Dad?Please help...someone help me...Jess?Where did you go?JESS!!"Jenn shouted once more.  
  
"George,Fred,please?Please just help me!"Jess begged,with such emotion that it only took a fraction of a second before Jenn was in George's arms.He carried her into the Hallway,near a window.  
  
Jess quickly opened the window and watched as the breeze floated by her, and blew itself around Jennifer.  
  
"Wh-what...wh..where am I?"Jenn asked softly as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey's coming!I got her!"Blaise yelled as he tugged the reluctant Pomfrey behind him.  
  
"A little late you slimy git,"George grumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'm gone for only a second and....oh my,what in the good name of Quidditch happened?"Madam Pomfrey asked with concern,leaning over to look at the trembling and sweating Jennifer.  
  
It was silent.  
  
Then Jess stepped forward,"She..she's clostraphobic.When she woke up...she was in that small cubicle...She just kind of...,"Jess shrugged,"lost it.."  
  
George and Fred noticed that that wasnt all that had just happened.  
  
Madam pomfrey tisked as she helped Jenn to stand,much to the protest of George (he had rather liked the feeling of Jenn in his arms,though he would never have admitted it).  
  
"I'm sorry..I just must be tried...from that long ride,from my home in-"Jenn stoped and Jess's eyes widened in fear,"From-my home.."  
  
George gave his twin a meaningful looked,Fred replied by sticking his tounge out at him.  
  
George blinked,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh,I thought we were having a funny face contest."Fred said with mock innocense.  
  
George rolled his eyes.  
  
Then he stuck his tounge out at Fred and scrunched up his face.  
  
"I win,"George replied.  
  
"Stop that you two!Now,I would like you to stay over night."Madam Pomfrey said,turning to Jenn.  
  
"Oh no,thats not nesassary.Im fine,really.I would just like to sleep in my own dorm tonight,"Jenn said quickly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked as if she was about to protest but sighed and said,"Fine dear,but you must eat this before you go."She then handed her a thick block of Chocolate.  
  
Jenn took the chcoclate and quickly ate it,with her mouth full she asked Madam Pomfrey if she could go now.  
  
"Yes,yes,go."She answered as she walked back into the infirmary.  
  
Jenn swallowed and turned to George,Fred,Jess and Blaise."Um...thanks..I guess,"She said with slight embarrassment.  
  
George was about to say something when Blaise cut him off,"You're welcome."  
  
George and Fred glared Daggers at him.  
  
"Jess?Blaise?Oh..there you are."Draco said as he rounded the corner and came to the group of five.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here,"Jess greeted Draco with a slight smile.  
  
Fred bit his lower lip in annoyance.  
  
Draco then noticed the two Gryffindors,"Weasleys,I thought you two would be running around in the trash somewhere.Oh,and by the way, you have pumpkin juice in you're hair."Smirked Draco.  
  
"Oh and by the way,you have grease in yours."George replied.  
  
"Oh thats natural.He gets it from snape,"Fred smirked back.  
  
Jenn then coughed,trying to hide her laughter.  
  
Blaise ran next to her and started to pound on her back,"Are you choking!?Someone get madam Pomfrey,she's choking!"He continued to pound on her back.  
  
Fred was doubled over with laughter on the ground.  
  
Jenn pushed him away gently,"I'm alright,I'm alright!Just..coughing,"  
  
"Yeah,she might have a cold,"George said,trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Jess rolled her eyes,hiding a smile,and turned to Draco."Can you take us back to the commons now?"  
  
That knocked Fred out of his laughter and he stood up next to George.  
  
"Sure,Jess,follow me.Why dont you two go bathe in the lake.I'm sure the Giant Squid is used to you're company."Draco drawled to the Gryffindors.  
  
"And why dont you go snuggle up to Crabbe and Goyle,Since their the closet things to a girlfriend you'll ever have."George replied.  
  
"We shall see..."Draco trailed off as he turned to look at Jessika,who was oblivious to the fact that Fred was about ready to punce Malfoy when he took her arm.  
  
Jess frowned and removed her arm from his,"I can walk you know.I'm not some little weak rich girl."  
  
Draco smirked,he loved a challenge.  
  
AN: sorry this chapter is so short.and I wonder what they did to Jess?Remember in the last chapter what the hat said about her...hm...there's a clue right there...please review!and keep guessing!  
and I'm really sorry if I made a few spelling errors *sweatdrops* I have no spell check...or the patience to look words up..and some are just typing mistakes.but you all understand!And I love you for it^-^  
Oh,and Thanks Kate ^-^ if I ever need idea's you're the first I'll go to. 


	4. Pranks and Neon Cats

Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long to write! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews^-^   
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Here we are, the passwords 'pureblood'." Said Blaise as the knight infront of them vanished, and a door way opened.  
  
Jess looked thoughtfully at the Slytherin common room, everything was green and silver. The walls were painted with little snakes. She was surprized to see them moving.  
  
Jenn noticed that even with the roaring fireplace, that it was still rather cold. Probably because they were so near the dungeons.  
  
Jess looked at Jenn and a silent conversation was spoken bewteen them, "Uh..me and Jenn have to..uh..take a shower, yeah thats it. A shower."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well we'll uh..be back...later,"Jenn said as she waved goodbye to the boys and pulled Jess out of the Syltherin common room.  
  
Once the knight had taken is rightful place in front of the secret doorway, Jess looked at her twin, "Ready to make a little mischief sis?"  
  
Jenn grinned evily, "Where do you think that cat went? "  
  
*~~*  
  
"That was....different.."George said to his twin as they started to make their way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Different? More like freaky, "Fred replied.  
  
George stopped for a moment to think, "Did you hear what Jenn was saying in her sleep?"  
  
Fred shook his head no, "Why?"  
  
"I dont know, "George said as he started to walk again, "I remember her saying something about 'White..white....black'. "  
  
"Maybe she was dreaming about a Zebra? "  
  
George stared at Fred incredously.  
  
"What? They can be scary, remember that time when Ron got attacked by one..oh no, wait, That was one of our jokes.."Fred trailed off, thoughtfully.  
  
"I think there hiding something from us, "  
  
"oh really? I never even thought of that! "Fred said, thick with sarcasm.  
  
George rolled his eyes, "Be quiet..but what I want to know is, what they did to Jess.."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that too. "  
  
"Something must have happened at Durmstrang, "  
  
"Yeah! And remember how they got all protective like when Jenn mentioned their home..and..ow, "  
  
"Ow? What'da do now? "  
  
"No, my head hurts. I think I've been thinking too much, "Fred said with mock innocense.  
  
"Well, theres only one way to cure that problem... "  
  
"Gred and Forge strike again! " They yell in unison, their eyes glinting with mishief.  
  
*~~*  
"Ow! You're on my hair Jess! "  
  
"Oops! "  
  
Jess and Jenn were peering around a corner, huddled together, watching as Mrs. Norris walked down a hallway.  
  
"Are you *sure* you made the dye look like water? "Jenn whispered.  
  
"Yes! Shh! She's starting to drink it.."  
  
The twin girls grinned as Mrs. Norris licked up the puddle of 'water', And in a matter of moments, Mrs. Norris turned an neon shade of pink.  
  
"Where are you, my sweet? "They heard Filch say as he rounded the corner on the other side of the corridor.  
  
Jess hit her sister lightly, "Dont laugh so loud! Here come's that freaky guy, Filch or whatever."  
  
"We should..hahaha...leave...haha..look she's..hahaha..pink..oh, this is..hahaha..great! "Jenn said through a fit of giggles.  
  
Jess grinned as she grabbed her sister and ran down the corridor, away from Filch and his pink cat.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before they heard Filch scream at finding his cat.  
  
*~~*  
  
"Did you hear that? "  
  
"My god, is *everyone* screaming today?! "Fred yelled.  
  
"Hey! That's Filch! "  
  
"Someone's torturing him, beside us? I'm shocked! "  
  
"Fred, we must go help those poor innocent unexpirenced souls, "  
  
"Hey were not innocent! "Came Jenn's yell as she ran past the twin boys.  
  
"Or unexpirenced! "Jess called too, as she ran behind her sister.  
  
"Get back here you two! " Filch's voice boomed through the corridors, after Jess and Jenn.  
  
"MEOW! "  
  
Fred and Geogre nearly died of laughter when they saw the neon pink cat chase after Filch and the two girls.  
  
A few moments after they saw the three....er...four (counting Mrs. Norris) vanish around a corner, George turned to Fred.  
  
"Wanna help them? "  
  
"If helping means that we might end up with detention..then, sure! "  
  
*~10 minutes later~*  
  
"Hurry up Jenn! He's catching up, "  
  
"Who knew a guy like that could run? "Jenn yelled back to her sister as they both raced down another flight of stairs.  
  
"Get back here you two and turn her back! When I catch you, You're going to be expelled! " Filch yelled to the two ruinning twins.  
  
"Psst! this way! " Came George's fierce whisper.  
  
Jenn looked at Jess, then to George and shrugged, "Lead the way. "  
  
Jess and Jenn followed George down another corridor, fortunately the corner was blocking the view of them. But soon Filch would be coming around the bend and would be in full view of the two sets of twins.  
  
"Be careful and lean close to the wall, "Fred whispered from behind a door.  
  
"What are we doing, you know, besides the whole running from expelltion thing? "Jess asked as she walked closer to the wall and ran into the unused classroom, Jenn right behind her.  
  
Fred and George smirked, "Coming to you're rescue, "  
  
Jess rolled her eyes.  
  
"We *can* take care of ourselves, you know, " Jenn replied.  
  
"We know but its so much more fun this wa-"  
  
"He's coming! "George whispered, cutting off Fred.  
  
"I have you now! " Filch yelled as rounded the corner.  
  
"What did you guys do? " Asked Jess quietly.  
  
The identical twin boys smirked, "You'll see. " 


	5. Invisible Lines and Poisons

AN: Look! I got this part out pretty fast... if I do say so myself ;) And yet, no one has guessed the surprize and shocking secret! I actully told my best friend Sika-chan what was going to happen...well one part,that is. But I made her promise not to tell anyone. She loves it. At least I'm pretty sure she does... well anyways, read and enjoy. And please review! It would really make me happy... and it will get this story updated faster... hehe. Well, keep on guessing!   
  
  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to see.." Jenn murmmered.  
  
"Hey, I wouldnt talk, Miss. NEON PINK CAT!"George yelled.  
  
"Shut-UP!" Fred whispered fircely as he covered George's mouth with his hand.  
  
"He's going to hear us!" Jess whispered, her eyes flashing.  
  
"I know you're here somewhere..." Filch said,flashing an evil smirk.  
  
He rounded the corner, his eyes searching the hallways.  
  
"Oh...no...." Jess whispered fearfully.  
  
"What?" came George's muffled reply,from behind Fred's hand.  
  
"I'm..I'm..."Jenn whispered through uneven breaths.  
  
"She's going to sneeze!" Fred exclaimed quietly.  
  
"You know, If we were not about to get caught by Filch and then expelled..I'd laugh at the sheer irony of this," Jess whispered thoughtfully.  
  
Fred blinked, "You do that."  
  
"aa....a...a..."  
  
"Jenn don't!"  
  
"Well how do you expect to stop her, Fred?!" Jess glowered.  
  
"a.......ac.....aa..."  
  
"Put you're finger under her nose!" George replied, biting Fred's hand.  
  
"What?!" Fred whispered, looking at his injured finger.  
  
"Well it works in muggle movies,"  
  
"Fine..but if she sneezes on me, I'm going to hurt you," Jess countered.  
  
"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Too late," Fred whispered.  
  
"uh-oh.." Jenn replied afterwards.  
  
"A HA!" Filched yelled as he ran towards the room.  
  
"RUN!" Yelled the twin boys.  
  
Jess and Jenn followed Fred and George and ran out of the room.  
  
"Hop!" Fred yelled to Jess and Jenn.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We're not bunnies you know!"  
  
"Just hop!" George whispered as he hopped over an area of about two feet.  
  
"Well...as the song goes,"  
  
"We're following the leader,the leader, the leader. We're following the leader, wherever he..er...they may go," Jenn finished as they both hopped after the twin boys.  
  
"You can't get away from me..AHH!" Filch screamed as he tripped and fell into a 'puddle'.  
  
"And I thought I was clumsy.." Jess said as she turned to watch Filch.  
  
"Invisible line," George smirked.  
  
"Oh my.... Jess....look at the puddle..."  
  
"Eep!" Jess shrieked,clamping her hands over her mouth.  
  
Fred and George raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We put invisible pink dye in puddles all over the school..." Jenn trailed off.  
  
"Um..I think we need to run..like...right now!" Jess exclaimed as she grabbed Jenn's rist and took off down the corridor,Fred and George right behind her.  
  
"What the....?!" Filch replied, confused, as he stood up and wiped the 'water' from his eyes.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" George laughed as he took one last glance back to Filch.  
  
Fred grinned as his eyes found the neon pink face and hair of Filch.  
  
"One of these days, you have *got* to share with us that dye secret."  
  
"First, lets get away.. alive.." Jenn replied back to George.  
  
"Here, follow me." Fred said, taking the lead and running around a corner.  
  
"Alright," Jess called as she and the others followed after him.  
  
*~~*  
  
"Get in,"  
  
"What?! In there?!" Jenn practically screamed to George.  
  
"Yes!Now hurry up!"  
  
"Just go, Jenn." Sighed Jess.  
  
The two sets of twins were standing in front of the statue of the hunch back witch.  
  
George and Fred were trying to get Jenn to go inside the secreat panel.  
  
"Fine, you go in first then." Jenn glared at Jess.  
  
"Whatever," Jess said as she stepped in, sounding tired.  
  
Jenn bit her lip and looked around, after her sister diappeared inside the panel.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Trying to look for something that I can knock you un-consious with, so I can run away."  
  
"I suddenly feel very uncomfortable.." George trailed off as he took a step back.  
  
"I think I hear Filch coming!"  
  
"Fred, you dont understand. I *hate* the dark!"  
  
"Fine, get expelled."  
  
Jenn glared at Fred and stepped into the panel.  
  
Once Jenn was gone, Fred and George followed suit.  
  
"Lumos. " Jenn whispered, her wand lighting up.  
  
"Where are we?" Jess asked,looking around at the small and dark tunnel.  
  
"It's a secreat passage way to ' Honey Duke's'. " Fred answered.  
  
"Wicked," Jess replied, taking her wand out and muttering Lumos as well.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," George whispered as he held up a map under the light of Jenn's wand.  
  
"What's that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Hard to explain, lets just say that it helps us out while doing our pranks. " Fred grinned.  
  
Jess leaned in closer and watched as a little dot named 'Filch' followed by a neon pink dot named ' Mrs. Norris' traveled across the map.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, very interested in the map.  
  
George pointed his wand at a group of dots labeled, ' Jess & Jenn' 'Fred & George' .  
  
"Filch keeps walking past this statue," Jenn whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't know about this secret passageway. " Fred answered.  
  
"So...we wait?" Jess asked, looking up at Fred.  
  
He swallowed, "Yes...we wait."  
  
*~~ 5 minutes have passed~~*  
  
"Where did you get the dye?" George asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Jenn shrugged, "Made it."  
  
"Really?" Fred questioned.  
  
"Well... we learned to make it during our third year at... Durmstrang."  
  
Jenn nodded her head at her sister, "It's called Pink Poison. But it's not poison, they just call it that because when it touches you're skin it uh... seeps into you're blood stream and turns you're whole body pink."  
  
"Isn't that kind of.. dangerous?" Fred asked.  
  
Jess shook her head, "No. It wears off in a while."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I thought I heard Snape talking about that before."  
  
"Positive. You're thinking about Purple Poison. When that seeps into you're blood stream it will kill you in a matter of moments. We learned how to make that in Durmstrang too. " Jenn stated, as if it was a natural thing.  
  
"You learned how to make *poisons* at Durmstrang?!" George whispered.  
  
Jess and Jenn looked a little unnerved, "W...well...yes, we did..."  
  
"So, basiclly Durmstrang is a whole lot of KILLERS?!" Fred practically screamed.  
  
"Watch it!" Jess yelled, looking Fred in the eyes.  
  
"We never should have told you. You're just like the rest of them!" Jenn yelled back, furious.  
  
"Just like the rest of who? We know you're hiding something Jenn. We dont know what, but we'll find out." George said calmly.  
  
"How dare you?! This is none of you're business! Leave us alone! " Jess yelled as she grabbed Jenn's wrist and ran out of the passage way, from behind the statue.  
  
"Wait! Jess! Jenn!"  
  
"We didn't mean it like that!" George finished.  
  
"No wait! Listen to me...er..us!" Fred yelled as they both jumped out of the passage way.  
  
"I'll listen," Said a grim voice, followed by the face of a pink Filch.  
  
*~~*  
  
"Those jerks!"  
  
"Jess.."  
  
"I can't believe them!"  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"GOD! How could they......?!"  
  
"JESS!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Jenn look startled at Jess' out burst.  
  
"Sorry...I'm just a little..."  
  
"Mad?" Jenn offered.  
  
"Yeah that, and majorly ... I don't even know what this other feeling is.." Jess mused to herself.  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
Jess scoffed at that notion.  
  
"Me? Hurt? Yeah, right."  
  
"Well, I could understand if you were. I mean, I am. Fred and George were the first people we actually connected with....you know, like, " Jenn shrugged, " Friends."  
  
"We dont need friends. "  
  
"Everyone needs friends."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You dont mean that, Jess."  
  
"Why not? It's the truth. All they do is hurt you."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
Jess gave her sister a meaningful stare.  
  
"They can hurt you more then this, and you know it."  
  
*~~ The next morning ~~*  
  
"Morning Fred,"  
  
"Who says?" He grumbled back to Hermione, as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Whats you're problem?" Ron asked, turning towards the moping twins.  
  
"Dont ask. Rough night," George supplied.  
  
"Well just forget about it then. Today is the Slytherin Quidditch Team try outs, we can go and spy on them. It might give us a big advantage at the next game."  
  
"Can't. Detention."  
  
"Both of you?"  
  
"Yup." Fred sighed.  
  
"Well... would ya mind if me and Harry went?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nah, go and tell us all about it." George said, as he picked up his glass of pumkin juice.  
  
*~~ Slytherin Table ~~*  
  
"Where did you two go last night?"   
  
"Hm? I told you, we were taking showers. " Jess said, answering Draco's question.  
  
"Yeah, we have this little thing called 'Hygene' going on. " Jenn finished dryly.  
  
" Anyways, today is Team try outs. You two coming?" Blaise asked, finishing his toast.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Sounds good," Jess finished.  
  
"Dracy! I think I'm going to come too," Pansy cooed, pratically jumping into Draco's lap.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't," He said cooly, as he pushed Pansy out of his way.  
  
"Yeah, we're trying to eat here." Jenn yawned.  
  
  
AN: So..what's going to happen? Are Jess and Jenn going to make the team? Will Pansy get revenge? Will *Jess* get revenge? Will they forgive Fred and George? Will Fred and George figure out Jess and Jenn's secret? Guess you wont know till you review! And you can send me any idea's or anything at eviltwin_002@yahoo.com And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all. And I promise, in the next chapter I will name you all. Bye everyone!  
  
Venus Princess 


End file.
